avisos
by anime567
Summary: espacio dnode dejare notas e informacion
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas a todos amigos este es un espacio que cree para dejar información o mensajes XD **_

_**El primero es que tengo en mente actualizar mis antiguas historias corregir algunas incoherencias y la escritura no sé si crear un nuevo espacio o simplemente cambiar los capítulos ¿a ustedes amigos que les gustaría? **_

_**Hace tiempo dije que iba a subir imágenes pero por algunas causas mi material para realizarlas me las dañaron y son muy costosos y por el momento no he podido terminar de completarlas pero aún tengo en mente colocarlas **_

_**Bueno eso es todo amigos :3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos estaba viendo los comentarios y me preguntan cuales historias voy a corregir pues primero que nada son las dos primeras que hice Saiyajin freezing y maken ki aunque esta última será más adelante

La caligrafía es horrible y hay muchas incoherencias asi como cosas que no añadí y tenía guardado en borrador en esos tiempos era un novato que no sabía nada de escribir pero gracias a ustedes mis seguidos quienes estimo muchísimo y algunos escritores por su ayuda pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas y quiero arreglar esas historias las demás pues por ahora no

También en freezing quiero darle un tono diferente pues por ejemplo no involucre mucho a Kaio-sama cuando a pesar que es un dios que ya no es tan "importante" en realidad lo es y además es muy sabio no por nada en la serie gobierna sobre todo el norte del universo otra es que los enemigos que use en los especiales quisiera añadirlos a la historia en si como en intermedio cambiando los que yo hice

Si me llego a demorar un poquito con los capítulos les pido perdón pues tengo muchos asuntos que atender y quiero hacer los capítulos con calma aprovechando que otra vez entro a vacaciones de fin de año ya que estoy terminando el estudio el otro año debido a ciertas cosas gracias a todos por seguirme :3

otra es sobre el legado de otro mundo sobre los enemigos que utilizare he estado viendo sus comentarios y para mas adelante pensare cuales utilizar y en que orden ya que los enemigos que habran tendran sus razones no apareceran asi porque asi que esperenlos con ansias


	3. Chapter 3

Ola muchachos este es un comunicado nada más para hacer una pequeña pregunta

¿Qué tanto les gusta el personaje de garlic Jr? me gustaría oír su opinión a mí me gusto el diseño y la trama del personaje pero lo que no me gusto es que lo incluyeran en el relleno solo es una pregunta nada mas

la razon es porque me preguntaron si podia incluir al personaje en alguna historia pensaba hacerlo en la verson 2 de saiyajin freezing pero me gustaria oir su opinion claro con una trama mas diferente porque como lo incluyeron en el anime pues no me convencio mucho pero en si el personaje esta bien elaborado y su historia es buena pero si estan de acuerdo claro con otra trama mas diferente si estan de acuerdo prometo hacer todo lo posible para hacer una que les guste y el personaje sea mas querido ustedes saben que yo hago todo lo posible para traerles historias buenas con personajes diferentes si no no se preocupen

nuevamente les deseo feliz navidad


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas amigos

He visto sus comentarios y he decidido no incluir a garlic Jr. tranhquilos , es más los que me preguntaron si podía incluirlo me dieron mejores ideas y las tendré en cuenta, y la verdad no quería incluirlo pero deporto si incluya a garlic ya que en si ese no tiene una historia concreta y puedo hacerle una diferente pero bueno eso ya lo mirare

Perdón por molestar tanto XD las historias se retomaran en enero ya que quiero descansar bien estos últimos días del año , gracias por acompañarme y compartir sus ideas les deseo un gran día

Les debo una historia ¿cierto?, el próximo año vendrá si dios quiere


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas a todos amigos este es un mensaje sobre la situación que está pasando, les pido a todos que por favor mantengan la calma, que no dejen de lavarse las manos, cuídense lo más posible, no salgan a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario, y sobretodo y más importante…no pierdan la fe

La humanidad no será derrotada tan fácilmente, recuerden que entre todos podemos enfrentar esto, a todos les digo que ánimo, fuerza, y no se rindan, no pierdan la esperanza en este momento debemos estar juntos y sobretodo respetarnos como seres humanos, lo importante es no perder esa humanidad y no perder la esperanza, es algo difícil lo sé, pero no se dejen derrumbar, que no podemos perder la esperanza

Lávense bien las manos


	6. Chapter 6

Hola muchachos espero que estén muy bien, espero que se estén cuidando, en estos días hubo un problema con los review pero parece que ya se ha corregido, bueno les hago este pequeño anuncio para avisarles que a partir de la otra semana con la ayuda de Dios empiece a corregir la historia de maken-ki, después de ver como la nueva historia de Saiyajin freezing tuvo un excelente visto hare lo mismo con maken-ki claro con el manga y como este ya finalizo, pues el "final" estará en espera, y también para darles algo de entretenimiento ya que aún seguimos en una situación un poco delicada y no podemos bajar la guardia, estoy en la espera de un nuevo teclado para empezar de fondo.

También he visto que me han recomendado algunas nuevas, créanme que me gustaría empezar con otros proyectos pero por ahora estaré con estos además que debido a la situación del coronavirus estoy algo pendiente con la U y tengo muchas cosas que ver, bueno eso era todo, gracias a todos por comentar y seguirme y les deseo muchas fuerzas en esto, es difícil lo sé, pero debemos ser fuertes, poco a poco debemos aprender a sobrellevar esto pues por desgracia este virus será por un largo tiempo, pero si nos cuidamos, sabemos llevar las cosas, ,nuevamente, salir con preocupación y para cosas de importancia lávense bien las manos, buena distancia y sobretodo usen tapabocas si van a estar donde hay una gran cantidad de gente, y si salen a hacen deporte, no sea muy lejos de casa y sus cosas de uso completamente personal y es todo mis amigos, hasta el próximo capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos muchachos, ha pasado tiempo, lo sé, perdón por ausentarme tanto, primero quiero que sepan que estoy bien, gracias a Dios, por donde vivo el covid-19 se mantiene controlado, y espero que estén bien, he estado algo ocupado porque primero, estoy recuperándome un poco, segundo sigo con maken-ki, voy en el capítulo 8, además he pillado que la pagina tiene algunos problemas y espero a que los corrijan un poco, además que me estado des atrasando de algunas series y películas que no me he visto XD

En fin si Dios quiere espero regresar la otra semana porque me voy a hacer unas vueltas aprovechando que estamos controlados por aquí antes de volver, y veo que les gusto la historia de supermistico, me gusto su historia la verdad, él es fan de gohan del futuro y veo que actualiza muy rápido Jajajaja, bueno eso era todo y esta semana subo los capítulos que he hecho de maken para que me den su opinión….hasta la próxima amigos


	8. Chapter 8

Buenas chicos solo es para informar que los capítulos ya están de la nueva versión, solo por si no los han visto :3, me gustaria saber como me esta quedando la historia bye :3


End file.
